The Finally Update
Gang Garrison 2.5, also known as the "Finally Update", was a major update to Gang Garrison, released on April 1st, 2013. It added class limits, player tracking, as well as server-side plugins. It was named the Finally Update due to it adding thing that needed to be fixed or added, yet not added for a long time. A later update came, 2.5.1, but was mostly bug-fixes and most notably reverting the player collision. Yet another small update came out on May 5th, the 2.5.2 update, which fixed a sniper charge bug, made lobby servers list by ping rather than name, and made plugins not restart while downloading a new map. Server-Side Plugins This first change was to add the ability for server owners to force plugins. Originally, you had to be told if a server required a certain plugin, or even if it was just recommended to have one. Now, if someone has a plugin in their lugins folder and runs a server, a prompt comes up to players asking them if they want to download the plugins or not. This prompt can also be disabled, automatically downloading plugins. Class Limits A big change to Gang Garrison, it allows server owners to set specific class limits. For example, if they didn't want too many Infiltraitors on a team, they might set the limit to 2 or 3. If they didn't want any Quotes, they could set the limit to be 0. The default limits are 255, meaning anyone can join any class. Also, when selecting a class, there are numbers next to the class icons, showing how many are on the team already. Player Tracking This was an update to spectator mode. Originally, you could only be in a free camera mode, and the only way to follow someone specifically was to move the camera around yourself. Now, you can go into camerafocused on one player. You start in the free view, but go into Player tracking with left-click. To get out of this forced camera, simply move the camera with WASD. To switch the between the current players, you can simply left-click. A black bar will also show up on the bottom, giving you their username as well as their current health. Full Changelog Changes: *Finally added class limits *Finally added UPnP port-forwarding *Finally fixed going down stairs *Finally made autobalance actually work *Finally added rewards for the 2012 Haxxy Awards *Added recoil animations *Added server-sent plugins *Modified CTF win conditions to make stalemates and overtime more rare *Made various balance tweaks *Updated dkoth_sixties and ctf_conflict *Added automatic player tracking when spectating and click to change tracked player *Prevented cloaked spies from going through solid objects Undocumented changes: *The Manvich now has a cooldown timer, and heals the full 200 health. *The Flamethrower has two icons for the current flares available, and also has a slightly longer cooldown between flares. *Players on different teams will not be able to pass through each other. 2.5.1 Changes: *Bugfix for our big 2.5 release *Reverted player collisions *Less obtrusive update notification *Fixed people getting the wrong / no haxxy rewards *Updated credits, added licenses *Removed Herobrine Category:Updates